1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices on which semiconductor integrated circuits are mounted and methods for manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor devices having a matrix display function, a passive matrix structure and an active matrix structure are known. A semiconductor device having a matrix display function usually needs to be provided with a semiconductor integrated circuit for driving a pixel matrix. However, the size of a matrix is large with several hundreds of rows. Accordingly, the area of a peripheral portion is significantly large with respect to a display screen because wirings need to be led for connecting a rectangular IC package or a terminal of a semiconductor integrated circuit which is a semiconductor chip to an electric wiring over a substrate.
As a method for solving this problem, a method for mounting a semiconductor integrated circuit with which the area of a peripheral portion can further be reduced is disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H7-14880, Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H8-250745, and Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H8-264796). For example, in Patent Document 1, a method is disclosed in which a semiconductor integrated circuit is formed over an elongated substrate (referred to as a “stick” or a “stick crystal”) which has almost the same length as one side of a pixel matrix and connected to a terminal portion.